plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen Garden (PvZ2)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies). The Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the player keeps plants that he or she has collected. The Zen Garden returns in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and acts similar to the Zen Garden in the first game. It was added to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time along with the Far Future update. Plants Plants have two stages of growth. Upon reaching the time of the first growth, the plant grows and requires water again while providing five silver coins ($50). Upon reaching the time of the second growth, the plant grows and provides a boost. The boosted plant can be used in the game for one level, where it activates its effect as if Plant Food was given once planted. Once the boosted plant is used, the plant disappears in the garden. Marigolds can also be planted but produce five of each coin upon reaching its growth stage. They produce no boost (as they cannot be planted in game) and thus disappear upon reaching the second growth stage. Occasionally, a bee can be found in the garden. Guiding a bee to a plant will reduce the growth time of the plant by 10%. There is a small chance the growth time will be reduced by 20%, and a tiny chance that it will be reduced by 50%. Plants can planted on 6 pots, but you can spend 20 gems to buy an extra pot, and the maximum number of pot is 12. When killing a zombie it may drop a sprout, which when planted, grows into one of the plants. Those plants can be then watered to grow them further. There are two types of plants: Marigold Marigold can only be used in the Zen Garden without hacking. After its first phase of growing it will drop five silver coins. After its second phase it will drop five golden coins and disappear giving the player 550 coins in total. Other plants Every other plant will drop a gold coin after its first phase of growing. After their second phase of growing, they will create a Plant Food Boost. Players can then decide if they want to activate it. After activating it, the plant's pot will start glowing. Growth Times Gallery Trivia *When the player waters Torchwood, its flames go out. So far this is the only place it can be seen without its flames. *The Zen Garden features a ship's steering wheel, a pyramid in the background, a lawn gnome with Crazy Dave's face on it, a Sunflower rocking chair, and a boomerang (from the Bloomerang). *This Zen Garden does not include instant plants such as Cherry Bomb and Grave Buster since plants give Plant Food Boosts and instant plants do not have Plant Food effects. *As with the original Zen Garden, changing the device's time can be used to speed up the growth of plants without using gems or Bernie the Bee. *A rather helpful glitch can happen if the player enters the Zen Garden from any Endless Zone. When the player returns, the zombies, Gravestones, Plankless Rows, Minecarts, and Power Tiles will shift and change. This is useful to remove Gargantuars. However, this will remove your 200 sun, extra Lawn Mowers and extra Plant Food if done. *Another helpful glitch that happens when the player enters the Zen Garden from the Endless Zone is that all plants will be unlocked when you return. However, this only lasts for the current level, preventing the user from boost farming but this glitch was fixed in 2.3. *Sometimes Bernie the Bee will not sleep on the cob-web. Instead, It is seen sleeping between the third and fourth pot in the first row. *Each plant has a "happy" animation after being watered, unlike the first game. *When a multiplying plant uses a boost, the plants it launches out also activate the ability, but they do not launch anymore. *Plants that appeared in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures have a happy animation similar to their winning animation. *The music in the Zen Garden seems to be completely made from clapping hands, clicking fingers, a shaker and and wind-chime things of some sort. *There is a gnome in the background with Crazy Dave's face. *There is a fertilizer bag with the Sunflower's face on it. *When the player waters a plant, there is always a faint rainbow above the plant for a very short time. *A glitch may occur rarely in which all plants will have over 3000 hours left to boost. *This is currently the only area in the game where Flower Pots are seen. *A glitch can occur occasionally in which if the mobile device has no Internet connection that when planting a plant and waiting until its second growth, the second growth can show a humongous time left (example 1245 hours 56 minutes). Connecting to an internet connection will reset the glitch. *When aquatic plants like Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp are planted, the flower pots are automatically filled up wth water. * The time for plants (except Marigold) to grow varies on the amount of gems it takes to boost in a level on the seed selection screen: **Plants that cost 10 gems at the seed selection screen is 30 minutes and then 3 hours. **Plants that cost 12 gems at the seed selection screen is 1 hour and then 4 hours. **Plants that cost 15 gems at the seed selection screen is 1 hour and 30 minutes and then 6 hours. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zen Garden Category:Modes Category:Locations